Manis
by Hanaxyneziel
Summary: "… Aku benci teh yang kadar gulanya terlalu berlebihan—bahkan mungkin Aku lebih memilih teh pahit, Aku benci kue-kue yang manis, Aku benci dango—intinya segala hal yang berlabel manis Aku tidak suka!"/"Tapi,"/"Tapi?"/ Canon-AT, Ficlet sederhana, RnR Please?


**Manis  
**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuSaku FanFiction by Hanaxyneziel  
**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke sakit—ya, itulah yang ada dipikiran Haruno Sakura sejak dua menit yang lalu. Tidak, bukan berarti fisik pria itu sedang berada dalam kondisi tidak sehat—Sakura lebih tahu akan hal itu, hanya saja ada sesuatu 'hal' yang membuat gadis musim semi itu mendiagnosa bahwa pria itu sedang 'sakit'—saat ini.

"Aku…"

"Aku?" gadis bermata _emerald_ itu menatap kedua _onyx_ yang berada di hadapannya bingung.

Anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu tampak membuang muka ke arah lain—entah kenapa maniknya enggan untuk bertemu pandang dengan milik putri tunggal keluarga Haruno itu.

"Aku… bingung,"

Dan sukseslah kedua manik Sakura membelalak kaget. Perkataan Sasuke barusan cukup mempertegas pendapatnya kalau pria bermarga Uchiha itu 'sakit'—sudahlah sebelumnya Sasuke menggedor-gedor pintu rumahnya tengah malam, datang dengan mimik wajah yang aneh—ditambah lagi ingin menanyakan sesuatu katanya, dan sekarang Sasuke bilang '_bingung_?'—ah demi apa! Apa ini efek samping setelah perang Shinobi? Apa pertarungan hebatnya dengan Naruto telah membuat syaraf-syaraf otak Sasuke menjadi terganggu?

Haruno Sakura berdehem pelan, mencoba untuk tampak tidak terkejut—walau sesungguhnya berpura-pura bukan merupakan keahliannya.  
"Jadi… apa sebenarnya yang membuatmu bingung, Sasuke_-kun_?"

Pria berambut raven itu tampak berpikir sesaat kemudian kembali membuka suara dengan sorot mata sedikit ragu.  
"Kau tahu kalau Aku benci sesuatu yang manis 'kan?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan dan menatap pria yang berada di hadapannya tersebut lekat-lekat.

"… Aku benci teh yang kadar gulanya terlalu berlebihan—bahkan mungkin Aku lebih memilih teh pahit, Aku benci kue-kue yang manis, Aku benci _dango_—intinya segala hal yang berlabel manis Aku tidak suka!"

Gadis berambut merah mudah itu kembali dikejutkan oleh deretan kata-kata milik Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Sakura mencoba untuk memutar kembali ingatannya tentang pria itu dan seingatnya ini merupakan kali pertama Sasuke mengatakan kalimat yang panjang padanya—dan ini juga bukan menyangkut urusan misi. Uchiha Sasuke sukses membuat sengatan listrik kecil pada hati Haruno Sakura—dan _oh_, jangan lupakan kalau sekarang ini tengah malam .

Sasuke tampak menarik napas sesaat sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.  
"Tapi,"

"T-tapi?" Sakura bertanya dengan sedikit ragu—takut kalau-kalau responnya tidaklah tepat.

"Tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini Aku jadi menyukai 'satu hal' yang manis?"

Haruno Sakura mencoba untuk mencerna baik-baik perkataan pria berambut raven itu, dan akhirnya ia menarik kesimpulan kalau kunjungan Sasuke tengah malam ini bertujuan untuk berkonsultasi—mungkin Sasuke pikir dengan menyukai 'satu hal manis' berarti ada yang salah pada indera pengecapnya. Dan itu hanyalah sekedar dugaan gadis musim semi tersebut.

Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk tepi pintu rumahnya dengan ujung telunjuknya pelan—sembari berpikir. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandangi gadis itu—dari ambang pintu— dengan sorot mata yang sulit untuk dimengerti.  
"Apa dengan menyukai 'satu hal' yang manis itu membuat Sasuke-_kun_ sangat terganggu?"

"Hn, terganggu... sekali." sambungnya dengan _volume_ suara yang lebih kecil.

"Misalnya?"

"Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur setiap malam—karena jika Aku menutup mata maka 'hal manis' itu akan muncul lagi,"

Sakura frustasi. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada—masih sambil berdiri di ambang pintu.  
"Aku jadi penasaran 'hal manis' apa sebenarnya yang sudah membuatmu tampak kacau seperti ini, Sasuke-_kun?_"

"Senyumanmu."

Dan untuk beberapa menit selanjutnya mereka terdiam—dengan semburat kemerahan yang tampak di kedua pipi mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***THE END***

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**OMAKE**

**. . . . .**

"A-ano?" Sakura bertanya ragu-ragu—dan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Hn?"

"Ingin masuk?" wajah gadis itu sudah tampak seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.  
"...kurasa udara malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

"Hn."

Dan sedetik kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup.

* * *

LOL  
Hana kembali datang membawa satu ficlet yang nista!  
RnR please? :3


End file.
